typingfandomcom-20200215-history
76859Thomas: The President Special (2017, UK) - made by CoolzDanethe5th
Fun in the during...The President Special. President Episode 1: The Whole Lie * Struck by a ray, Justin is put under a spell which forces him to always lie. And with each lie, another Pirahantron appears nearby! He must find a way to say the truth to break the spell, in time to aid his teammates against the Mouth Piece monster. If that wasn't bad enough, a detonator has been placed as the Youth Center's volunteer car wash. Meanwhile, the Bulk & Skull Chimps try to catch the Rangers' attention in an effort to get changed back to humans, and in doing so prove to be heroic. President Episode 2: A Ranger Among Thieves * With his four Earth in teammates busy with Math midterms, Andros falls in with a crowd of car thieves at the Surf Spot. Chuck, the ringleader, manipulates Andros' good-natured-ness and turns him, unwittingly, into an accomplice (despite how the other two, Suzi & David, feel guilty about exploiting him). It's only after discovering the three are behind stealing Adelle's delivery van that he learns the truth behind them. But when the Voltage Hog monster attacks the area where the trio are storing the stolen cars, will Andros save his former "friends" despite their wrong doings? Meanwhile, Professor Phenomenus convinces Bulk & Skull that a rabbit is actually an alien in disguise. President Episode 3: Scavenger Hunt * The Ranger teens take part in a Scavenger Hunt throughout Angel Grove. They scour the city searching for items that are the answers to various riddle-clues. Lord Zedd turns one of the items, a toy cannon that belonged to Billy's little cousin, into the Cannon Top Monster. With it, he plans to have the creature blast the Rangers into the Lost Dimension! Can they stop the monster and win the game? President Episode 4: Food Fight * Rita sends down Finster's latest creation, the endlessly hungry Pudgy Pig, to consume the Earth's food supply, starting with the Youth Center's International Food Festival! The Power Rangers attempt to stop him, but Pudgy Pig even eats their weapons. Can the team find the monster's spicy weakness in time? President Episode 5: Grumble Bee * For the first time in his life, Billy gets a "B" on a test in school! He's devastated as a result, which once again provides inspiration for Rita. She has Finster create a Grumble Bee monster to attack, exploiting his "B" grade dismay. With the rest of the team tied up on the basketball court, can Trini help Billy overcome his self-doubts? Midnight Sparkle's President Monsters PRT Classixx - Mouthpiece.jpg PRIS Classixx - Voltage Hog.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Cannon Top.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Pudgy Pig.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Grumble Bee.jpg A Main Villain - Midnight Sparkle * Friends: Mouthpiece, Voltage Hog, Cannon Top, Pudgy Pig and Grumble Bee * Enemies: Kongs * History: Friendship Games Category:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Category:Donkey Kong 64 Category:Power Rangers Turbo Category:Power Rangers In Space Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Crossovers Category:President's Day Category:UK Category:76859Thomas Productions